Uwohhh Super Junior
by rafiz sterna
Summary: halo... saya seorang newbie *bow* sebuah ff yang berisi cuplikan-cuplikan kehidupan super junior. #15nd Wawancara. Alasan mengapa kekayaan Siwon tak pernah terkuak berapa besarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**#1st Berapa Pukulan**

"Ctak!"

"Satu pukulan untuk masalah tidur."

"Ctak!"

"Satu pukulan untuk masalah jadwal padat."

Teuki sedang bermain golf minggu ini. Di sampingnya berdiri makhluk bernama Siwon.

"Berapa pukulan untuk kelakuan Kyuhyun?"

Tanya Siwon iseng. Sekejab suasana di liputi kesunyian. Teuki berjalan menuju counter bola golf setelah sadar dari keterpekurannya.

"Beri aku 2 ember, paman."

Dengan wajah merah, menahan amarah.

**#2nd Seribu Kali**

Super Junior kali ini liburan di pantai yang ramai dan tidak ada yang perduli dengan siapa mereka.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?"

Tanya Shindong sambil mengunyah camilan.

"Aku mau menyelam, mau ikut?"

Langkah Leeteuk terhenti sebelum kakinya masuk ke air.

"Jika aku jadi dirimu, hyung. Aku akan berfikir seribu kali sebelum menceburkan diri ke air."

Hening sesaat. Dan Shindong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun tengah menombaki ikan-ikan di sana. Ingin membasmi kerajaan ikan katanya."

Ya. Tentu saja Leetek perlu berfikir seribu kali jika dia tetap nekat masuk ke air dengan celana bergambar ikan-ikan yang tengah menyelam.

**#3nd Random War: stage 1**

Eunhyuk : "Hae, kamu tau gak, bintang apa yang paling terang?"

Donghae : "Alah! Pasti lagi ngegombalkan? Terus nanti bilang, kamu adalah bintang yang paling terang. Ahh! Basi! Aku lagi bad mood nih.

Eunhyuk : "Padahalkan aku Cuma mau tahu jawaban kuis tadi."

(melihat tv dengan tampang meyedihkan.)


	2. Chapter 2

**#4nd Laporan**

Super Junior tengah berada pada masa istirahat, masing-masing member menikmati waktu luangnya dengan gaya tersendiri. Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan memulai _kencan_-nya dengan sederet kaset game baru.

Bersiap di depan tv, namun sebuah suara mengusiknya.

Sungmin : "Tolong aku, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun : (meletakkan stick ps yang telah di genggamnya, kemudian menuju sumber suara dengan wajah datar.)

Sungmin : "Tolong tanyakan pada Shindong _hyung_, apakah bisa aku meminjam mobil barunya untuk kencanku hari ini?"

Kyuhyun : (pergi meninggalkan sungmin, dan mencari dimana Shindong. )

Sementara menunggu laporan Kyuhyun (yang tumben sekali melaksanakan perintah tanpa protes dari mulut tajamnya), sungmin sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya. Tak lama, kyu datang, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin : "Apa kata Shindong _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun : (tetap diam dan wajah agak menyedihkan.)

Sungmin : "Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan sejujurnya apa kata Shindong Hyung."

Kyhyun : "Bleeekh!"

Iya. Kyu menjulurkan lidahnya, sepeti orang mengejek itu lho.. itu lah laporannya. Shindong menolak permintaan Sungmin dengan cara yang, unik.

**#5nd Mencicip**

Kangin : " Wokiee..."

Ryeowook : _"Ne, hyung?"_

Kangin : "Sup ini rasanya lucu!"

Ryeowook : "Lucu?"

Kangin : "Ayo coba. Cicipi sendiri rasanya."

Kangin menyuapkan sup yang ia katakan lucu itu ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook : "Hmm, rasanya benar-benar lucu! Hmm... heeha... hehe..."

Ryeowook masih meyesapi rasa sup sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Ryeowook : "Sup terlucu yang pernah aku makan, _hyung_. Haha haahahaa.."

Ryewook tertawa tebahak-bahak sambil memukul wilayah sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa tertawanya, bahkan memukul-mukul Kangin hingga sup tersenggol kemudian tumpah. Silahkan bayangkan kejadian selanjutnya ketika mangkok sup terlempar ke wajah Kangin dan bagaimana nasib Ryeowook kemudian. Kita doakan, semoga dia selamat. _Amin_.

**#6nd Aku Lupa**

Heechul : "Kyu!"

Kyu : _"Ne, Hyung?"_

Heechul : " Jam berapa sekarang?"

Heechul sibuk memperhatikan deretan kukunya yang baru di warnai sebagian.

Kyu : "Maaf,hyung. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu."

Heechul : _"Wae?!"_

Sedikit naik pitam. Kenapa pertanyaan mengenai jam menjadi begitu sulit diselesaikan? Di pelototinya Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu.

Kyu : "Aku mendadak lupa bagaimana membaca jam versi Kim Heeechul."

Mendadak Heechul merasa, saat ini mungkin otaknya Yesung sedikit lebih pintar dari Kyuhun.

A/N:

Maaf atas keterlambatannya mengenai ff ini.. *bow

Dan sepertinya isinya kali ini agak garing, renyah gimana gitu.. Efek mengerjakan ff ini di tengah malam dengan daya mata yang mengenaskan..

terima kasih untuk: **virnaulisam, , olive1315, bee Kuikui, ** dan semua yang sudah membacanya.

mohon support untuk selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

**#7nd Si-Naif, Donghae**

Ryewook baru saja kembali dari supermarket, belanja berbagai macam hal untuk memenuhi hasrat memasaknya yang dibarengi dengan nafsu makan member yang begitu mengerikan.

Donghae, orang pertama yang di lihatnya ketika baru tiba di bestment. Lebih tepatnya, berpapasan.

Wookie : "_Donghae hyung!_ Tolong aku. Bawa masuk belanjaan ini."

Donghae : _"Arrasso!"_

Donghae mengangkut terlebih dahulu, karena Ryewook masih sibuk mengambil barang-barang remeh-temehnya di mobil. Ryeowook mengangkut sebagian belanjaan, sedangkan sisanya telah di angkut oleh Donghae. Sesampainya di dorm, tak ada satupun barang belanjaan yang dapat di temukannya.

Wookie : "Dimana Donghae _hyung_ meletakkan belanjaannya?"

Di carinya kemana-mana hingga ke kamar Donghae,

Donghae : "Wookie kan menyuruhku membawa masuk ke dalam."

_Shock._ Tidak percaya, bahwa Donghae tengah menikmati makanan yang di belinya tadi tanpa perasaan bersalah. Saat ini, Donghae memasukkan makanan entah untuk yang ke berapa ke dalam mulutnya.

_Poor Ryeowook..._

* * *

**#8nd Pikirkan Yang Lain**

Siwon dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di salah satu jalanan di Seoul dengan penyamaran yang tidak begitu mencolok namun aman. Jangan pikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan hari seperti ini di tengah jadwal yang mencekik.

Eunhyuk : "Perhatikan cewek berambut merah itu."

Eunhyuk memasukkan ke dua tangannya di saku celana dengan pandangan mata mengikuti gerak langkah objeknya. Dan Siwon menjalankan perannya sebagai umat Tuhan yang baik. Namun, agaknya hari ini Siwon sedang bermasalah dengan emosinya. Tergambar dari kata-katanya.

Siwon : "Cewek! Cewek! Cewek melulu. Cuma itu yang ada di pikiranmu, _hyung!_"

Menggambil nafas sejenak, kemudian di lanjutkannya kembali.

Siwon : " Mendingan pikirkan yang lain."

Eunhyuk : "Misalnya?"

Sedikit jengah dengan sikap Siwon yang tak biasa. Eunhyuk memilih untuk menerima ajakan Siwon kali ini.

Siwon : "Misalnya makanan."

_Bingo!_ Eunhuk si perut karet memang dapat menampung segala macam makanan. Harusnya ini menjadi solusi yang tepat untuk mengalihkan Eunhyuk dari kegiatan memandangi cewek-cewek yang berpakaian agak, ehmm... terbuka.

Sesampainya di cafe,

Eunhyuk : "Siwon, kau memang benar. Memang lebih baik mikirin makanan."

Ucap Euhyuk ketika duduk di dalam cafe dan tak lepas memperhatikan deretan _waiterss_ perempuan berpakain mini dengan warna hitam yang terus berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Takdir berkata lain. Siwon, ternyata usahamu sia-sia saja.

* * *

**#9 About Siwon : Cantik!**

Salah satu kegiatan terselubung yang kadang di lakukan Siwon adalah berkebun di salah satu halaman belakang rumahnya.

Dan siang ini _kuda_-nya Super Junior ini dalam masa melakukan kegiatan yang kelihatannya mustahil di lakukan oleh seorang pria seperti Siwon. Berkebun.

Bayangkan.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi 183cm dengan warna kulit agak kecoklatan dan jika dalam keadaan _shirtless _maka akan terlihat bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti di ukir dan menjadi bentuk pahatan yang bisa membuat wanita terpesona, tengah menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna _soft blue_ dan _jeans_ selutut berwarna _khaki._ Dia tengah mengarahkan selang di tangannya untuk menyirami sepetak bunga mawar di depannya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Siwon merasa jika bunga ini kurang terlihat cantik. Langkah apa yang harus di ambilnya untuk membuat sepetak tanaman itu terlihat lebih menarik?

.

.

.

_Di sebuah acara pelelangan lukisan._

Adapun orang-orang yang ada di tempat pelelangan adalah sebagai berikut:

Moderator Pelelangan = MP

Siwon = SW

Calon Pembeli 1 = CP1

Calon Pembeli 2 = CP2

Calon Pembeli 3 = CP3

Dan seting kejadiannya adalah :

MP : "Baiklah. Saya buka harga lukisan ini dengan harga 7 juta won!"

Palu di ketuk sebagai tanda acara pelelangan di buka. Sedangkan Siwon berdiri di antara para calon pembeli lainnya dngan tetap menebar auranya.

CP 1 : "7.3 juta won!"

CP 2 : "7.5 juta won!"

Siwon hanya memperhatikan jalannya lelang.

CP 3 : "8 juta won!"

Ruangan pelelangan sedikit ricuh. Harga berapa yang akan di ajukan lagi untuk mendapatkan lukisan itu. Dengan gaya kharismatik dan segala pesonanya, Siwon menggangkat nomor pesertanya.

SW : "20 JUTA WON!"

All : "Ehhhhh?!"

.

.

.

_Kembali ke kebun belakang._

Siwon : "Nah~ sekarang kalian sudah _cantik..._"

Ujar Siwon sembari kembali menyirami petak mawarya yang kini telah berbingkai dengan bingkai lukisan yang telah di belinya seharga 20 juta won tadi. Sedangkan lukisannya, sukses berlabuh di tong sampah terdekat.

Kesimpulannya adalah ternyata Siwon merupakan seorang yang aneh dan bodoh karena rela mengeluarkan 20 juta won hanya untuk menggunakan bingkai lukisan sebagai pagar sepetak mawarnya sedangkan lukisannya ia campakkan.

Siwon... oh Siwon~

* * *

A/ N:

Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mensupport saya untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini. Kalian semua itu seperti mendapatkan 1 mangkok es krim di tengah panasnya dunia seperti hari ini...

Beberapa review sudah ku balas melalui PM. Aku cinta kalian..

Kehilangan kemampuan dalam menulis komedi itu mengerikan..

Mohon reviewnya..

*bow


	4. Chapter 4

A / N :

Sepertinya ini akan begitu panjang dan hanya terdiri atas 1 topik cerita, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya yang biasanya hanya terdiri atas beberapa paragraf. Aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa obrolan yang aku bangun ini mengandung unsur humor.

Selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

.

.

**#10nd Ryewook story**

Pada suatu hari yang damai di dorm Super Junior. Apakah benar damai?

"_Hyung..."_

Tutur Ryeowook membuka percakapan di ruang tengah yang kini minim member yang entah ada dimana. Kalimatnya ditujukan untuk makhluk _absurd_ yang tersisa. Shindong.

"_Ne. Wae?"_

Shindong menyahuti tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar laptop silvernya.

"Aku izin keluar mau membeli atau mungkin meminjam kaset. Boleh? Lama nih sepertinya."

Ryeowook berharap di izinkan. Dia bosan menghabiskan waktu luangnya hanya berada di dalam dorm saja. Jika tidak berada di Sukira. Membosankan~

"Tentu. Jangan lupa menyamar saja, seperti sebelumnya."

Sebuah kekehan menyambut kalimat skaratis Shindong.

"Aku khilaf, hyung. Khilaf."

Khilaf untuk menyamar sedangkan posisimu adalah idola terkenal? Yang benar saja.

"Mau beli kaset apa?"

"Hmm, tidak tahu. Niatnya sih beli kaset _blue_, _blue_ apa ya? Pokoknya ada _blue_ nya gitu dehh.."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan."

Sedangkan Shindong yang tidak fokus malah mendengar, bahwa Ryeowook akan membeli _blue film_ dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebangsa bf.

"Perasaan ada yang aneh deh"

Monolog Shindong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang tengah hari beberapa member berkumpul di lantai 11. Sedikit aneh mengingat jadwal mereka yang biasanya menyebabkan mereka susah untuk berkumpul bahkan untuk beberapa jam saja. Ada hal yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi topik panas bahkan genting di antara mereka. Ini tentang si _eternal maknae_, Ryeowook.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_?"

Cerocos Sungmin entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam waktu 15 menit terakhir.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin. Dia mengatakannya langsung pada ku. Harus ku ulangi berapa kali?"

Sudah 3 jam Ryeowook pergi dan belum kembali ke asrama. Dan kini dia tak dapat di hubungi. Itukah yang genting? Bukan. Permasalahan di mulai ketika Shindong selesai mengartikan kalimat yang di katakan Ryeowook sebelum pergi. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kaset, _film_, dan _blue_.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Wookie sudah bertambah dewasa."

Sebuah tempelengan mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk. Bersumber dari tangan manisnya Kyuhyun.

"Jika yang mempunyai otak yadong adalah si _monkey_ Euhyuk, aku sudah paham. Tapi, Wookie _hyung_? Kau racuni apa semalam dia, Hyuk?"

Oke, mulut penuh _bisa_ beracun milik Kyu mulai melancarakan serangan kepada si tersangka penyebar virus negatif di asrama Super Junior yang damai dan tentram ini.

"_Ya!_ Panggil aku _hyung_! Kenapa hanya Wookie saja yang kau panggil _hyung_?"

Semburnya balik ke Kyuhyun sembari menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun. Apa itu sakit, _magnae_?

"Eunhyuk, kali ini kau memang keterlaluan. Aku tak habis fikir si Ryeowook polos itu bisa tercemar dengan ke_yadong_anmu dan kini bahkan mencari kaset _blue_?"

Di usap kasar wajahnya. Kangin masih sibuk memikirkan hubungan antara fakta-faka yang dia dapatkan. Ryeowook yang polos menjadi... ahh jangan di katakan lah.

"Kenapa di sini malah Eunhyuk yang di hakimi? Bagaimana mengenai rencana penyelamatan Wookie tersayang? Hiks.."

_Prince of tears, _Donghae mulai menangis, yang kini sibuk di tenangkan oleh Siwon yang memilih bungkam sejak awal pertemuan yang di katakan gawat ini. Donghae tak rela jika salah satu _dongsaeng _ tersayangnya rusak.

"Aku tak ingin Wookie tercemar."

Semua member menyetujui itu bahkan untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Dia tak ingin semakin bertambah jumlah penghuni _dorm_ yang memiliki otak yang perlu di _restrat_ ulang. Bagaimana jika Wookie lebih suka menonton _blue film_ di bandingkan memasak untuk semua member? Kecuali Eunhyuk, tak keberatan karena akan ada teman seperjuangan dalam menekuni _hobby_nya. Namun, tetap saja ini bukan salahnya menyesatkan Ryeowook. Bukan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak pernah mempengaruhi Wookie!"

Sedikit histeris dalam pengucapnnya yang membuat member mendelik kesal dengannya.

"Ya sudah... Pikirkan saja bagaimana solusi untuk membuat Wookie bertobat sebelum bertambah tersesat."

Kita tahu yang bicara ini adalah Siwon . Masih dengan posisinya. Memeluk Donghae yang sesegukan di umurnya yang sudah pantas di panggil _ajjussi_.

"Donghae _hyung_. Berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku kalah."

Sentak Kyuhun yang di barengi dengan suara _you lose_ pada game di hadapannya. Dan tangis Donghae makin kencang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dorm masih dalam keadaan sunyi ketika Ryewook pulang.

"Aku pulang."

Berharap ada yang menjawab meski itu agak mustahil. Namun tidak, ada begitu banyak member di ruangan sekarang. Saat ini ada Shindong dengan camilannya. Siwon yang memeluk Donghae. Kyuhyun yang memaikan gamenya dengan wajah masam. Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terbilang err... aneh. Kangin yang sibuk memperhatikan poselnya. Wow, member tengah berkumpul, ada apa ini?

"Hai, Wookie."

Sapa Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Menyadarkan yang lain dari keterpekurannya.

"Dari mana saja? Boleh minta tolong, _hyung_?"

Seorang Kyuhun minta tolong? Itu keajaiban. Dan sedikit kurang ajar mengingat Wookie baru saja pulang. Itu bukan lah masalah bagi Wookie, namun masalah untuk hyungnya yang lain dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _–bicaralah dengan susunan kata yang lebih sopan, evil-_ yang dibaikan oleh Kyu.

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Belikan aku jjangmyon di seberang jalan, _ne?_ Aku sedang ingin makan itu."

Nada suaranya berubah menjadi begitu imut secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tidak aku buatkan saja?"

"_Shireo_! Aku ingin makan yang itu... _Please~_"

Member yang menonton mulai bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelinya sekarang."

Tanpa perasaan curiga sedikitpun Ryeowook melaksanakan permintaan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan belanjaanya di samping Kyunyun. Tak berfikir apakah nantinya belanjaanya akan selamat. Sedangkan yang lain masih berada di posisi masing-masing dan mengantar kepergian Wookie dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Laksanakan apa ingin kalian kerjakan pada kaset yang di beli Wookie _hyung._"

Ini merupakan suara Kyuyun. Seketika member yang tersisa minus Kyuyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon, merangsek ke arah belanjaan Ryeowook dan mencari kaset yang di anggap sebagai sumber masalah baru. Kaset _blue film_.

"Langkah berikutnya adalah pemusnahan virus."

Titah Kangin dengan wibawa sebagai member yang tertua di ruangan ini sekaligus deklarasi di mulainya kegiatan yang tak pantas. Menghancurkan properti orang lain. Yang di sambut teriakan Shindong, Enhyuk, dan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan tangisnya sudah mereda.

"_Demi kelangsungan hidup eternal magnae!"_

Slogan hari ini di dorm lantai 11 Super Junior.

"Berisik!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun mengusik semangat api mereka berempat, eksekutor penghancur cd. Mengakibatkan sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun, buah tangan dari Shindong. 4 manusia sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan sekeping cd. Kyuhyun masih memainkan gamenya, Sungmin dan Siwon hanya menonton saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini. Aku juga sekalian membeli untuk yang lain."

Di taruhnya jjangmyon di hadapan para member yang masih berkumpul ruang tengah dan mungkin hanya perasaan nya saja. Apa benar semua member terlihat begitu gugup dan bahagia?

Bagaiman mungkin gugup dan bahagia di satukan? Asakan engkau tahu Ryeowook, mereka gugup untuk mengetahui bagaimana rekasimu jika cd yang sudah kau beli ternyata sudah di hancurkan oleh _-empat eksekutor cd+memikirkan idenya bersama-sama-_ mereka. Bahagia karena kelak kau akan terbebas dari virus yadong. Setidaknya itu hipotesis saat ini.

"Selamat makan. Sisakan aku juga. Aku mau menaruh belanjaan ku dahulu ke kamar."

Ucap Ryeowook dengan mengambil belanjaannya yang masih di samping Kyuhyun.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian._

_._

Wookie keluar dengan wajah datar nyaris pucat dari kamarnya. Duduk di samping Siwon yang tengah menyantap jjangmyon.

"_Wae?_"

Siwon yang peka menatap khawatir Ryeowook yang terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Serentak membut member menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka.

"Kasetnya, kasetnya."

Semua kembali berusaha menajamkan pendengaran mereka. _Kaset itu telah kami hancurkan. _Batin ke empat eksekutor kaset.

"Kenapa?"

"Hilang, hilang, hilang... itu milik anak SHINee, tepatnya Onew setelah mengantri dari Minho, Jonghyun dan Key. Hiks..."

Ehh? Terus. Tadi itu?

"Taemin kenapa ga pinjam juga?"

"Katanya dia ga suka cerita yang sedih seperti _blue ocean _(nama kaset yang dari tadi di bicarakan) itu... hueee~ kasetnya hilang..."

EHH?! APA?!

Pandangan mengintimidasi mendadak menghujani Shindong.

.

.

.

.

.

Shindong berfikir bahwa Ryewook akan mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _blue film_. Kalian tau kan apa konotasi di balik kata _blue film_? Itu adalah merupakan frasa yang artinya hal itu berisi konten orang dewasa. Yah, sekalipun orang dewasa sah-sah saja untuk menyaksikannya, itu merupakan kebiasaan yang bisa di sebut memalukan untuk diketahui orang lain. Zinah mata singkatnya...

A/N:

Apa lagi-lagi ini tidak lucu? Aku menuliskannya hanya dalam 2 jam. Dan selalu mengalami kesulitan yang entah mengapa setiap berusaha menuliskan nama Shindong selalu menjadi Siwon.. ckckckck

Maafkan saya. Maaf. Terutama untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Ada begitu banyak jadwal yang harus aku jalani. Untuk typo yang ternyata masih luput dari tahap pembacaan ulang. Terimakasih yang sudah mengkoreksi ulangnya. *bow

Untuk _Immpresive Person_ –FF ku yang lain- saja masih dalam tahap pengetikan, bahkan aku menuliskannya saat ujian tengah berlangsung, yah dari pada lupa kan?

Terimakasih kepada para reviewers yang menjadi sumber bahan bakar bagi ku. Review kalian itu seperti seloyang kue yang di berikan gratis untukku. Beberapa review sudah aku balas melalu pm. Untuk kalian :

**Elfsya** : terima kasih... mohon supportnya untuk selanjutnya...

**DIANA** :hahaha, aku di panggil eon? Jangan deh, cukup sterna saja. Ini sudah lebih panjang kan?

**Tarrafujita** : syukurlah. Termyata ada yang tertawwa membaca ini. Jujur aku agak khawatir ini malah menjadi begitu garing.. sense mereka bisa keluar gitupun karena sudah aku kontrak.. hahaha

**Min' wife** : bagus. Tertawa itu baik untuk kesehatan. Mohon review untuk yang ini juga. kenapa dengan Kyu?

Dan terimakasih untuk : **Yuzuki Chaerin, ****kimcaewon27, ****virnaulisam, Cho Rai Sa, olive1315, bee Kuikui**** , ****im hyo. **

Mohon supportnya untuk chapter selanjutnya..

*bow


	5. Chapter 5

**#11st interview with Kyuhyun**

Bagaimana perasaanmu memerankan FF ini?

Kyuhyun : biasa saja

Hal apa yang yang kamu harapkan dalam cerita ini?

Kyuhyun : menguasai seluruh member Super Junior dan membuat mereka mematuhi semua kata-kataku.

Seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada Sungmin?

Kyuhyun : haruskah aku menjawabnya?

Dimana lokasi terbaik untuk mengerjai anggota Super Junior?

Kyuhyun : kurasa, di mana pun adalah yang terbaik.

Siapa yang ingin kau kerjai habis habisan?

Kyuhyun : itu rahasia perusahaan.

Berapa banyak adegan yang harus di berikan padamu untuk memeran FF ini?

Kyuhyun : minimal harus muncul di setiap sketsa yang ada.

* * *

**#12nd Koin**

_Jika dua orang member Super Junior yang terdeteksi memiliki kadar rasa pelit yang tinggi saling bertaruh?_

_..._

Sepulang dari penampilan di salah satu stasiun televisi, semua member Super Junior mampir ke sebuah tempat makan.

"Sesekali kau harus bayar makanan dan traktir semua member, dong. Jangan cuma siwon."

Ucap _leader_ Super Junior, Leeteuk kepada saingan pelit nya sepanjang masa.

"Baiklah, seperti ini saja deh."

Jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah seolah tengah berfikir keras, dan tumben sekali ikan teri ini menerima tantangan? Di rogohnya salah satu kantong celana dan di temukan sebuah koin. Semua member menonton dengan antusias.

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya koin itu?"

"...Lemparkan koin ini. Jika yang keluar angka, aku akan traktir semuanya. Jika yang keluar gambar, Leeteuk _hyung_ harus mentraktir semuanya."

Ada beberapa orang menyadari keganjilan yang ada, salah satunya Leeteuk. Sensor malaikatnya membuatnya ter-sadar ada yang tak beres dengan Eunhyuk dalam menjalankan pertandingan –aneh- ini. Monyet itu terlalu percaya diri akan menang dan koin yang dia pegang itu **dua sisinya bergambar**, sudah tentu Leeteuk akan kalah, _oh no_!

"...kalau jatuhnya tegak, maksudku koinnya berdiri, aku akan traktir semuanya selama 1 minggu. Bagaimana, Leeteuk _hyung_?"

Ujar Eunhyuk yakin dengan senyum yang mengembang. Di sudut ruangan restoran yang khusus sudah di sediakan, Siwon sedang di bungkam mulutnya oleh Sungmin dan Heechul untuk diam dan tidak meng-interupsi pertandingan dengan ceramah bahwa taruhan itu tidak baik. Member yang tersisa membantu doa dari dalam hati masing-masing agar _leader_ menang, kapan lagi akan mendapat makan gratis selama seminggu yang tagihannya di bayar oleh Eunhyuk?

"Oke. Cukup adil."

Leeteuk tahu bagaimana cara membalik keadaan ini walaupun koin yang di gunakan adalah sebuah ketidakadilan untuknya.

"Oke. Silakan Leeteuk _hyung_ yang melemparkan koin."

Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan koin dengan ekspresi yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa dirinya akan memenangkan taruhan ini.

Leeteuk mulai melempar koin. Semua yang terjadi sesudah ini terasa seperti gerakan _slow motion_.

'_Semoga Leeteuk hyung yang menang, biarkan saja monyet itu kalah. Amin.'_

Doa mayoritas para member Super Junior, kecuali Siwon tentunya. Tak ada yang berkedip selang beberapa waktu ini demi melihat siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Semua suara yang sedari tadi ada di sekitar ruangan sesaat seolah terserap kedalam koin yang tengah di lemparkan. Bahkan PSP Kyuhyun ikut berhenti mengeluarkan suara –karena tadi sepertinya rusak akibat tersenggol tangan Donghae yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh dari atas meja.

"Yeah! Jatuhnya tegak. Kau harus membayar kan makanan kami hari ini serta selama 1 minggu kedepan , Hyuk!"

Suara bahagia Leeteuk yang di iringi ucapan penuh syukur member lain dan suara terkejut dari pihak yang kalah.

"Haah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Eunhyuk tak terima. Seharusnya kan dia yang menang? Tapi, namanya juga taruhan dan cara yang dia tawarkan pada taruhan ini kan adalah ide nya. Mau tak mau dia harus melaksanakan hukuman yang telah menanti.

"Semuanya, silakan kalian pesan makanan yang kalian inginkan. Hyuk akan membayarkan semuanya untuk kita."

Teriak _leader_ penuh kemenangan. Semuanya bahagia karena ini, terutama Shindong karena untuknya ini adalah kesempatan langka.

Dengan wajah tertekuk Eunhyuk membuka menu, mulutnya masih menggumankan kata-kata kasar dengan sederet kalimat sumpah serapah yang pasti diperuntukkan kepada Leeteuk dan koin yang membuatnya kalah telak.

"Yang tabah ya, Eunhyuk _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa membantu doa."

Sambil menepuk pelan bahu Eunhuk, Siwon memberi doa penenang setelah terlepas dari cengkraman Sungmin dan Heechul.

Kyuhyun adalah orang berikutnya yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa koin uang di gunakan tadi memiliki dua sisi yang sama. Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk dan mulai berbisik.

"Kau taruh apa di pinggir koin itu, _hyung_?"

Sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah malaikat Super Junior.

"Lem."

* * *

**#13nd Memancing**

Ini cerita tentang Siwon yang hari ini tiba-tiba ingin memancing. Di sela jadwalnya bersama Super Junior dan drama yang padat, Siwon menyempatkan diri untuk memuaskan hatinya.

"Aku ingin coba cara memancing yang baru."

Dengan celana pendek se-lutut berwarna putih dan kaos berkerah berwarna ungu muda Siwon memulai aktivitasnya. Satu buah alat memancing dan kotak untuk membawa ikan serta peralatan memancing lainnya, Siwon menaiki sebuah _boat_ kayu.

"Ikan tertarik pada benda berkilau."

Mungkin pernyataan ini benar, namun juga bisa salah mengingat Siwon terlalu mudah percaya dan begitu polos (baca part : berkebun).

"Cincin emas 150 karat ini sangat mengkilap."

Bingung untuk apa cincin ini tiba-tiba di sebut dalam suasana Siwon tengah memancing?

"Umpan untuk ikan bercita rasa tinggi. He...he...he."

Hari ini, Siwon ingin mempraktekkan teori, bahwa ikan tertarik dengan benda berkilau dengan mengganti umpan yang biasanya bisa saja menggunakan cacing dengan menggunakan cincin emas 150 karat. Di ikat kan nya cincin yang –_sangat_- mahal itu ke ujung kail pancingan nya. Tidak masalah sih, kekayaan Siwon tidak akan berkurang dengan sesekali memancing menggunakan umpan emas ratusan karat. Mungkin, jika Leeteuk atau Eunhyuk –yang memiliki kadar hemat nyaris pelit kelewat tinggi-, tidak bahkan untuk orang normal pun berpendapat: _ini adalah cara memancing ter-mahal yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini_. Astaga Siwon! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam pikiranmu?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pancingan Siwon mulai menimbulkan reaksi. Sebuah tarikan hadir dari dalam dasar perairan.

"Wow, kena!"

Takjub. Sepertinya memang benar ikan menyukai benda berkilau.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Siwon berfikir ulang mengenai keeksistensian sesuatu.

Seekor putri duyung muncul ke permukaan air dengan umpan cincin 150 karat terselip di jari manis tangan kanan sang putri.

Sebuah kalimat muncul di pikiran Siwon,

"Apa kau temannya Donghae _hyung_?" teriak Siwon penasaran.

* * *

**#14st Drama**

Tersebutlah dua anak manusia. Ketika mereka bersama dunia seolah adalah miliknya. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap dan menyelami iris sang lawan bicara.

"Sungmin _hyung_..." ucap Kyuhyun memecahkan rasa canggung diantara mereka. Rasa gugup menguasainya. Dengan usaha keras dia sembunyikan rasa gugup itu dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap bingung kepada Kyuhyun. Ada apa gerangan?

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan saling menautkannya di antara jari-jarinya. Masih dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya seolah yang akan di katakan nya adalah keputusan besar sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian, di tatap nya Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung, _maukah kau menjadi... _namjachingu_-ku?"

Pipi Sungmin merah merona. Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pengakuan secepat ini. Sebuah anggukan kepala menyertai jawaban pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Aku mau Kyuniee~" jawab Sungmin dengan suara terlembut yang dimilikinya. Sebuah senyuman paling manis dia berikan kepada _namja_ yang menjadi kekasihnya kini.

"DUK!"

Lemparan sebuah remote TV dan bantal mengenai kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Raut marah menghiasi wajah Heechul dan Kangin. Keduanya murka akan kelakuan pasangan Kyumin.

"_YA! PABO!_ Nonton drama pake di praktekin."

Bentakkan menggelegar dari Heechul yang nampaknya iri akan kemesraan pasangan itu. Apa lagi acara menonton drama mingguan nya jadi terganggu.

"Lain kali akan ku putar drama pembunuhan, biar meraka juga praktek langsung adegan pembunuhannya."

Ini luapan emosi Kangin yang sepertinya terlalu iri hingga ingin menghabisi Kyumin dari dunia.

Rencana membuat Kangin dan Heechul marah, sukses!

A/N:

Lama sekali dari postingan sebelumnya ff ini baru akhirnya kulanjutkan. Maaf. Susah mendapatkan mood untuk mengerjakan ff humor. Karena aku lebih terbiasa buat yang rada angst. Apa ini sudah humor? Bisa di bilang, Siwon kembali ku nistakan dengan segala kelebihan yang dia punya.

Terimakasih kepada semua review yang ada.

Jika masih ada typo mohon maaf –lagi-.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**#15nd Wawancara**

_Alasan mengapa kekayaan Siwon tak pernah terkuak berapa besarnya._

...

Cerita nya, sekarang Siwon sedang berada di rumah utama yang alamat nya kini penulis rahasia kan dimana.

Dengan _setting_ waktu pagi hari sekitar jam 9. Cuaca hari ini cerah ber-awan dan kecepatan angin tenang seperti biasa dan di pastikan tidak akan ada badai yang mendekat. Suasana halaman rumah milik Siwon yang super besar sudah selesai di rapihkan oleh petugas yang bertanggung jawab 30 menit yang lalu.

Kebetulan sekali, di hari minggu ini Siwon sedang tidak di sibuk kan dengan jadwal nya bersama Super Junior atau pun jadwal pribadi nya. Tidak juga dengan perusahaan sang-_appa_. _He is totally free today!_

Barusan saja Siwon ingat hari ini dia memiliki jadwal wawancara dengan salah satu majalah. Ingatan itu melayang ke permukaan pikiran nya setelah melihat seorang wanita dengan dandanan seorang wartawan, lengkap dengan sebuah kamera jinjing dan buku catatan di tangan kanan nya. Terlihat begitu tidak bermodal ya. Ini adalah permintaan Siwon agar tidak melakukan wawancara yang begitu berlebihan seperti biasa nya –dengan _lighting_ dan _kru_ yang terhitung banyak-. Ketika di rumah, dia ingin wawancara ini berlangsung seperti sesi tanya jawab saja. Tidak lebih. Orang kaya memang berbeda.

"Halo!"

Kata pertama yang di keluarkan si pewawancara ketika menemukan Siwon sedang berada di teras rumahnya.

'Wah, gawat! Aku lupa kalau hari ini mau di wawancara!'

Batin Siwon berkata. Bagaimana tidak. Sekarang ini Siwon sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Sesuatu terjadi di teras rumahnya. Ini tak baik untuk sambutan pertama dalam wawancara di rumah nya jika mengingat bagaimana keadaan sekarang.

Siwon sedang berjongkok di teras rumah sambil memunguti lembaran uang yang sangat banyak. _Sangat banyak!_

"Aku Joo Kim, reporter majalah xxx. Ingat kan? Aku ingin menulis soal _idol_ kaya yang melewatkan hari nya yang istimewa nya di rumah."

Ucap santai sang reporter sambil memposisikan alat tulis di atas buku catatan miliknya. Mata reporter berkeliling melihat dan memperhatikan betapa sangat 'WOW!' kediaman seorang Siwon dari Super Junior ini. Sebenarnya dia protes waktu dia berkeinginan membawa alat yag lebih _modern _seperti kamera untuk merekam kegiatan Siwon hari ini. Namun apa boleh buat, pangeran tampan Super Junior itu menolak keras dan mengancam tak akan mau di wawancara.

Demi membuktikan kepada publik mengenai betapa kaya nya Siwon, sang reporter harus rela berkerja dengan cara kuno seperti ini.

"Iya. Aku ingat."

Toleh Siwon kepada reporter yang kini ada di depannya. Kedua tangan Siwon di penuhi oleh uang yang telah di punguti nya dari teras. Bukan bermaksud tak sopan, hanya saja, ini terlalu berantakan.

"Seperti orang kebanyakan, bermain-main di sekitar rumah memang kegiatan yang menyenangkan."

Ujar reporter kepada Siwon. Seolah maklum dengan kegiatan Siwon. Oke, tanpa perlu di catat pun, semua orang tahu, orang terkenal itu gerak gerik nya terbatas.

"Hobi orang kaya itu memang unik. Seperti mengambil uang mainan itu. Iya kan Siwon-ssi?"

Tangan reporter sibuk menuliskan entah deretan kata apa di kertas milik nya, berusaha menggambarkan keadaan rumah Siwon sebelum ia lupa bagaimana cara mengungkapkan nya setelah keluar dari tempat ini.

"Ini bukan uang mainan. Ini uang sungguhan. Lihat saja jika tak percaya."

Sahut Siwon se-wajar nya.

"Hah?"

Cepat-cepat sang reporter menunduk dan memungut selembar uang yang tertinggal dari genggaman Siwon waktu memungut nya tadi. Saking terburu nya, hingga topi dan buku catatan nya terlempar begitu saja tak di pedulikan.

"Kantong uangku bocor waktu aku mau memasukkan ke kotak uang."

Dengan tertatih Siwon masuk ke kediaman nya sambil menenteng uang yang tidak sedikit itu di dua tas masing-masing di kanan dan kiri tangan nya.

"Mari masuk. Wawancara dengan santai saja. Maaf jika sambutan ku tak baik. Hari ini beberapa pegawai rumah sedang tak berada di tempat."

Lirih Siwon terdengar begitu manis di dengar kan. Membuat sang reporter makin merah wajah nya. Choi Siwon memang tampan bahkan lebih tampan saat bertemu secara langsung.

"Tak masalah Siwoon-_ssi_. Cerita mu sejauh ini adalah yang menarik."

Dengan berdiri di belakang Siwon, reporter mengamati bagaimana keadaan di dalam rumah. Megah. Berkelas. Mahal. Langka. Cantik. Elegan. Dan entah kata apa lagi yang pantas di ungkapkan untuk hal yang tengah di lihat nya saat ini.

Mengenai bagaimana uang tunai bisa berserakan di kediaman Siwon. Orang kaya juga butuh uang tunai. Hanya saja, jumlah uang tunai di rumah ini memang _agak sedikit lebih_ banyak dari yang di pikirkan orang kebanyakan.

Akhirnya Siwon bersama sang reporter tiba di sebuah ruangan. Tepat di hadapan mereka ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pintu.

"Bisa mundur sedikit, Joo-_ssi_?"

Masih dengan ekspresi seperti biasa Siwon mengucapkannya. Memberi peringatan. Tapi seperti nya di abaikan.

"Oh, tidak. Jika reporter mendengar berita, maka dia akan memburu nya."

Oh, ayo lah. Siapa yang tidak akan heboh jika mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewawancarai orang super terkenal dan ternyata super kaya seperti Siwon? Apapun akan di lakukan selama ada kesempatan untuk mengali nya habis-habisan.

DUUKK!

Tanpa pemberitahuan sebuah pintu menabrak wajah sang reporter. Ughh... pasti sakit bukan main.

"Aduh. Ini menyakitkan."

"Aku kan sudah mengingatkannya tadi."

Ucap Siwon sekena nya.

"Astaga. Sudah penuh."

Siwon kembali bersuara terkejut melihat isi di balik pintu nya. Membuat sang reporter melupakan sakit yang di derita wajah nya dan menyaksikan hal apa yang membuat Siwon bersuara seperti melihat sesuatu yang tak baik.

"_Oh my God_! Apa ini semua adalah uang?"

Teriak tercekat reporter saat melihat tumpukan uang di balik pintu yang sudah menghantam wajah nya. Di sentuh nya tumpukan uang itu untuk membuktikan kebenaran akan keberadan uang di hadapan nya serta ke aslian nya.

"Ja... jangan di pegang. Nanti ambruk."

BRUUKK! WUSS!

Terdengar bunyi runtuh nya susunan lembaran uang dari lemari tepat setelah Siwon menghindar beberapa langkah. Membuat reporter tenggelam dalam gelimangan uang dalam konotasi sebenarnya. Tenggelam dalam uang milik Siwon.

Dengan susah payah Siwon menembus tumpukan genangan uang se-tinggi lutut nya, berusaha menyelamatkan reporter. Bagi Siwon, ini kejadian yang begitu memalukan.

"Joo-_ssi_, apakah sakit?"

Sambil mengapit tangan kanan reporter, Siwon menuntun reporter ke tempat yang terbebas dari serakan uang.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya kaget."

Hanya itu lah kata yang sanggup di ucapkan oleh reporter. Mengingat bagaimana terkejut nya dia bisa di hantam oleh banyak uang.

"Silakan Joo-_ssi_ duduk di sini. Aku mau memindahkan uang nya terlebih dahulu. Jangan berpindah dari situ."

Oke, reporter ini sangat menurut pada Siwon kali ini. Dia tak ingin mengalami kejadian sejenis yang barusan.

"Baiklah."

Di hadapan sang reporter, ada Siwon yang sedang menenteng sebuah sekop yang entah di dapatkan nya dari mana. Kemudian dengan sekop itu, Siwon mengambil uang nya dan memasukkan ke lemari secepat mungkin. Sebentar. Sekop memang biasa nya di gunakan untuk memindahkan tanah atau pun pasir. Namun di rumah ini, sekop juga di gunakan untuk memindahkan uang.

"Sekop dan sapu?"

Ucap bingung dan takjub terhadap kegiatan Siwon. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah beres dengan sekop. Siwon beralih dengan sebuah sapu untuk memasukkan lembaran uang yang tersisa. Uang-uang itu seolah terlihat seperti guguran daun saja.

"_Ne_. Cara termudah untuk memindahkan uang ke ruangan yang masih kosong. Di dalam nanti ada petugas yang membereskan nya lebih lanjut."

Seperti seorang pemandu, kalimat ini di utara kan Siwon. Masih menganggap bahwa kegiatan nya barusan adalah hal yang wajar untuk ukuran orang kaya. Tak tahu saja bahwa sang reporter sudah mulai kehilangan realitas nya.

Lalu, sesi wawancara ini masih berlanjut.

Obrolan yang terjalin antara Siwon dan reporter masih berupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang biasa di tanyakan pada wawancara yang lain. Seperti, '_Di umur anda yang beberapa tahun lagi masuk kepala tiga, apakah anda sudah memiliki calon untuk menjadi istri anda?_'. Berani dan pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang penasaran. Atau, '_Dengan kekayaan sebesar ini, mungkinkah anda mengambil alih SM entertainment?_'. Jangan pikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang telah Siwon sampaikan pada wawancara ini.

Sambil berkeliling rumah -_mungkin lebih pantas dengan kata mansion_- Siwon menjawab hal yang di tanyakan.

Kemudian...

"Wah... _umma_ menjatuhkan kotak perhiasan nya lagi."

Decak Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat beberapa batu permata dan perhiasan lainnya tergeletak berhamburan dari sebuah kotak.

"Kotak apa?"

Sahut reporter penasaran. Karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa sadar dia sudah berjalan di depan mendahului Siwon. Efek yang timbul akibat terlalu mengagumi kediaman Siwon.

Sang reporter berbalik kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan lantai.

"Kotak perhiasan. Awas, Joo-_ssi_!"

Dan, BUKK! Reporter kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kali nya. Dia terpeleset akibat kaki nya tepat menjejakkan di atas beberapa perhiasan milik _umma_ nya Siwon.

"Berlian, mutiara, rubi, permata."

Oleh sang reporter, di sebutkan nya satu persatu benda mahal yang ada di hadapan nya. Dan masih ada beberapa batu indah lain yang tak ia ketahui nama nya.

Mulai detik ini, reporter benar-benar mulai kehilangan kesadaran nyata nya. Seandainya bisa di visulisasikan, kini ada beberapa bintang yang mengelilingi kepalanya.

'_Benar-benar rumah kolongmerat._'

Batin reporter berkata. Dia tak tahu kalimat apa lagi yang pantas dia sebutkan.

"Minhae, Joo-_ssi_. Akan ku kembalikan ke tempat nya perhiasan ini. Di jalur ini, _umma_ memang sering lupa meletakkan perhiasan nya."

Ucap Siwon dengan intonasi penuh sesal. Di bantu nya reporter berdiri, kemudian di punguti nya batu-batu mahal tadi dan di masukkan ke kotak perhiasan.

"Awas! Ada liontin yang menggantung di depan mu."

DUUKK!

Peringatan Siwon kali ini terlambat, karena permata sebesar kepalan tangan anak bayi itu sudah menghantam kepala sang reporter dengan keras. Bahkan bunyi nya terdengar nyaring sekali di lorong panjang ini.

"Astaga! Besar sekali. Apa ini betulan?"

Meski sakit di rasa pada kepala nya, reporter itu masih tak percaya saja dengan kadar kekayaan keluarga Choi ini. Jika perhiasan sebanyak tadi bisa di letakkan secara sembarangan, bagaimana dengan harta lain nya yang benar-benar di jaga? Berapa besar sih sebenar nya kekayaan keluarga seorang Choi Siwon? Dan kenapa dia harus bersusah payah menjaddi seorang idol?

Lupakan tentang wawancara yang akan menjadi pembicaraan di luar sana. Joo Kim, reporter ini sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan wawancara bersama Siwon.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya. Bahan-bahan ku untuk naskah sudah cukup."

Siwon mengantar sang reporter hingga keluar rumah. Tuan rumah memang harus bersikap baik kepada semua tamu, dan ini adalah salah satu tata krama yang di miliki Siwon.

Sedangkan kalimat si reporter ini hanyalah akal-akal nya saja. Padahal batinnya sudah berkata, '_Aku tak sanggup lagi._'

"Begitu kah? Hati-hati di jalan, Joo-_ssi._"

Dengan langkah pelan, reporter menuju mobil yang akan di kendarai nya.

'_Lebih baik aku segera pergi saja. Sebelum histeris karena hal yang lain._'

Ucap batin si reporter sambil merinding mengingat sesi wawancara bersama Siwon tadi. Tapi ini belum apa-apa, hingga...

BYURR!

Ini suara tumpahan. Tapi buka air. Ini suara tumpahan uang dari langit rumah Siwon.

"Bahkan hujan di sini pun berupa uang! Kabur saja!"

Teriak histeris reporter. Normal nya orang akan teriak bahagia jika mendapatkan hujan uang, kan? Anggap saja si reporter ini pengecualian.

"Tak mungkin ada orang se-kaya itu. Tidak mungkin! Tak mungkin!"

Teriak reporter sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari kawasan rumah Siwon. Lupa kan tata krama yang ada selama ini.

"Kenapa reporter itu jadi marah?"

Ungkap polos Siwon menatap kepergian reporter.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan segepok uang dari jendela."

"Tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi_."

Percakapan antara Siwon dan salah satu pelayan rumah tangga nya. Hal yang di kira hujan tadi ternyata adalah, hujan buatan yang tak sengaja di lakukan oleh pelayan rumah tangga di rumah ini.

Kita kembali ke reporter yang sendang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"**Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika kutulis mengenai kekayaan dan permata-permata itu. Lebih baik tak usah."**

...

* * *

A/N :

Cerita ke 15 ini tercetus setelah ingatan ku kembali pada _reality show_ '_radio star_' dengan salah satu MC Kyuhyun serta bintang tamu Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon. Di situ semua orang –kecuali Siwon- berlomba-lomba menjelaskan sebenarnya bertapa super kaya nya seorang Siwon. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya sibuk mengatakan, '_Bukan. Tidak sehebat itu._'

Kuda itu sok merendah di hadapan semua pihak. Hingga Leeteuk berkata, '_Bahkan jika dia mau, seluruh KBS mampu di ambil alih nya._' Hingga memuat Siwon menundukkan kepala nya lama sekali. Menatap meja dengan wajah kemerahan.

Sampai sekarang membuat ku berfikir mengenai berapa kaya nya seorang Siwon? Akusisi saham perusahan _broadcasting_ adalah hal yang sulit dan sudah pasti mahal. Dan angggota Super Junior lain nya tak mungkin bicara tanpa dalil yang pasti kan?

Silakan pikirkan dengan imajinasi kalian masing-masing.

_Review, please_?

*senyum bareng Siwon*


End file.
